Charming
*Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without my permission! *now Puppy’s Appearance Charming is probably the average height for a RainWing his age, maybe a bit taller. He’s reasonably thin—or at least claims he is. He likes to stay in grays and oranges, or royal blues. Sometimes he patterns crowns throughout his body, or on his head, then complains about how he wished they were actually on his head and not his scales. Relationships Starfish: He doesn’t know why she hates him so much some times, but he doesn’t like her jokes very well. They seem to repeat—and he can easily see a pattern that references him. Mimicry: She’s the best big sister he’s never had, although he wished she’d stop being so shy and just talk to some dragons already. Akeek: He’s known the SandWing for a year, but the younger dragon has gained Charming’s rare sympathy. He doesn’t understand his contentment to stay quiet or his sign language. Stonefly: From the second he saw him, he saw him as a rival. Stonefly wasn’t the worst person ever—his personality is much better, too. Charming constantly tries to be better than the dragon. Personality Charming is the type of dragon you'd expect to either (1): stand there dumbly, or (2): save himself during an emergency. If past experiences are any indication, the former is most likely. He's vain, a bit of an idiot, and rarely stops talking when you ask - or demand - him to. However, he's quite talented on his violin and could possibly be a good friend if you can tune him out and him not notice it. Backstory Charming was born in the rainforest, raised by most of the RainWings, like all other dragons from his tribe. He was often told how amazing he was—he was excellent at tree gliding, and he was a good aspiring violist. He was always more than happy to play for the other dragonets. He was never good at venom practice, though. Most dragons avoided him—he usually used too much and shriveled up an entire bush once. It was the one thing he couldn’t gloat about—even he knew better than to say he was awesome at something he disliked doing and was horrible at. Like all members of his current troupe, he experienced a tragic moment that lead him to leave his home. He was practicing his violin when one of his friends suggested a tree gliding contest. He had set it aside for later, and joined them. He had been four, and by now was an expert on tree climbing. Charming could never fully tell friend from foe. All he saw was a dragon who he could talk to. He started climbing, and for a single second he looked in the wrong direction. He could’ve sworn he saw a dragon leaving the rainforest—another RainWing. Not like it mattered, anyway. A voice—coming from his friend—taunted him because for a second he stopped moving. Charming stubbornly continued on, but wasn’t fully paying attention; he ended up crash-landing into a tree, dislocating one of his wings. The others laughed at him. “Even a newborn can tree glide better than that,” they said. The taunting continued. Charming stood there, trying to embrace it. Once he found his friend’s face—the one who suggested tree gliding and who shouted to him earlier—he spat as much acid venom as he could at him. After the damage had been done and the adults started coming, Charming fled the scene to grab his violin and leave. He wandered aimlessly for a bit, telling himself that he’s still amazing and his friend just wanted him to be angry. Charming kept his scales camouflaged and his violin hidden until he made it to Possibility a few weeks later. The first thing he did was go to a medic. She relocated his wing to the right spot, and even gave him a place to stay for a bit. He met Starfish and Mimicry a week or so after he came to Possibility. He was trying to get a dragon to repair his violin—most of it’s strings had broken—when Mimicry noticed it. She asked him to play something, and Charming agreed—he was able to play “The Dragonets of Destiny” with the strings that remained on his violin. After he finished, he started talking about himself, an old habit he’s never shaken nor will ever shake. Mimicry must’ve been impressed with his skill, because she told him that he could stay with her and Starfish. Starfish protested, but Mimicry didn’t seem to give up. Charming accepted, deciding it was better to live with other dragons rather than in the medic’s home. He lived with them for three years, a little sad at being the only male. That is, until they found Akeek. The young SandWing dragonet’s music was something that Charming didn’t dare compare to his—if he did, Akeek’s would be better. It was almost so beautiful that Charming had to go back home to prevent a public outburst. He presented the idea of lying to the group after Akeek had finished—after some debate, the girls agreed. Charmer, naturally, was the one who began talking first. Looking back, they were lucky Akeek already had his eyes on being a well-known musician. They told Akeek that he could preform for the queens, something that none of them had ever done before. The SandWing agreed, and since then, the group of mixed tribes and ages considered themselves a music troupe. One year later, an odd-looking SkyWing grabbed the troupe’s attention. They had just finished a performance, and were heading home for the night. The SkyWing—named Stonefly—made all four of the members feel sorry for him. All of them had been out on the street at some point, and all of them had been homeless as well. They “auditioned” him—or in other words, asked him to play—and everyone enjoyed it. However, Charming was starting to think Stonefly might be better than him. This didn’t change the final decision that Stonefly would move in with them. Later that night, they sat together and told tid bits of their pasts. Starfish, told to leave her home after her family was killed. Mimicry, who ‘just left’ her old home. Akeek, who was forced out and on the street for years. Stonefly, who obeyed his mother’s dying words. And Charming, who ran away after possibly killing and/or almost killing someone. All of them were either orphans, who their parents stopped caring. All of them had musical talents. Charming was beginning to think it was a pattern. Since then, Charming has been somewhat wary of Stonefly, seeing him more as a rival for popularity and girls. He doesn’t think it’ll drop anytime soon. Trivia * In truth, he dislikes the parts about his friends that makes them not have any other friends. And yes, he considers his troupe his friends. * The dragon he saw leaving the rainforest was possibly Bonsai. * He will only address Stonefly by calling him “Newbie.” He barely says his name unless needed. * He never thought of Akeek as a rival because (1): Akeek didn’t like the idea of dating, and (2): Akeek is a year younger than him. He is, however, aware that Akeek is probably better at playing the flute than he is on the violin. Quotes None yet; come back later Gallery Feel free to draw him if you want ^_^ File:A2019155-0704-445F-878D-239DBF450372.jpeg|A FR pic of Charming File:20190506_174357.jpg|By Wolfwhisker, tysm! Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)